1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for use when attaching trailer hitches. More particularly, the present invention relates to a trailer hitch guide which assists a driver of a vehicle to properly couple the ball hitch on the towing vehicle with the trailer tongue on the trailer to be pulled.
2. State of the Art
The process of aligning the ball hitch of a towing vehicle with the trailer tongue can be a frustrating experience. A relatively small trailer tongue must be aligned with an equally small ball hitch. Furthermore, all of this must be done in a location which cannot readily be seen by the driver of the towing vehicle. Once the towing vehicle and the trailer are close to each other, the critical distance of a few inches forward, backward or to either side means the difference between coupling the two devices, or causing contact between the trailer tongue and the back of the towing vehicle.
With today's common use of SUV's (sport utility vehicles), collision with the trailer tongue and the SUV back gate can be especially costly. Besides the possible damage to the towing vehicle, without the assistance of a trailer guide hitch mechanism the process of trying to realign the towing vehicle and the trailer requires many trials and errors, or a second party.
Because a second person is not always available, a trailer hitch guide mechanism can provide needed assistance. Such guides can save driver frustration and prevent a simple error of overestimating the distance between the towing vehicle and trailer tongue from causing costly damage.
To help facilitate the hitching process, many devices have been developed to help guide the trailer tongue into the proper position for engaging the tow vehicle. Such devises include U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,448; U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,902; U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,136; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,281. Many hitch guides, however, do not accommodate the configuration of drop hitches or are otherwise deficient.
While the above mentioned trailer alignment devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they have been used primarily with bumper hitches that do not accommodate the configuration of drop hitches. Moreover, current alignment devices are loosely secured to the trailer and the drop hitch, allowing the alignment device to be knocked out of position if it is jarred or bumped. Because the trailer typically has considerable weight, even backing the guide into the trailer tongue can cause the guide to be knocked out of place. Additionally, many of the existing alignment devices are configured in such a way that they have to be removed or are cumbersome while the towing vehicle is in motion.
The present invention departs from conventional concepts and designs of the prior art by providing an apparatus developed to facilitate the alignment of the towing vehicle's drop hitch ball with the trailer tongue, even if the towing vehicle does not move into exactly the right spot. The present invention also departs from the prior art in that it attaches very securely to the drop hitch and will not be displaced when bumped during the alignment process. The invention is installed and removed easily to allow use with more than one towing vehicle if so desired. Manufacturing and materials are inexpensive, resulting in an affordable solution to the driver's frustration and the possible damage to the towing vehicle. The invention is constructed to achieve durability to last through many years of use. An alternate design of the invention is fitted with a plastic covering to protect the metal surface of the invention from scratches and small dents. Furthermore, the present invention does not need to be removed during normal, everyday operation of the towing vehicle.